


You're Better Than Her

by ohhitsanna



Series: Sterek Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti malia, Biting, Bottom Derek, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Implied Bottom Stiles, Implied Top Derek, Kind of dark, M/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight feminization, Top Stiles, a big asshole, anti Stalia, just porn, stiles is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So no, Scott, Stiles was not upset. He was not unhappy with his life and he was no wallowing in self pity. He was fine. F-I-N-E. Fine.<br/>He was more upset that he was no longer getting any than the fact that he no longer had a girlfriend.<br/>But let it be said that Stiles Stilinski is not a smart man, because he is. And he knew just who could cure his lonely nights. Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Better Than Her

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, like always. All the mistakes are mine.  
> Please tell me if i didn't tag something. 
> 
> Do not read if you don't like stiles being an asshole. There is no plot to this story, just random porn. STILES IS A HUGE ASSHOLE! And Derek shouldn't have sex with stiles, but he does anyways. This is just a story!
> 
> Don't read if easily triggered 
> 
> Based loosely off of a text post a saw a while back.

Stiles was not upset, okay? He wasn't at all. He knew him and Malia weren't serious. He knew it was just a matter of time before one of them decided that this was no longer fun and that what they had would just be that, just meaningless, teenage fun.That's all it was. Fun. Stiles and Malia had fun times together, you know besides all the running around and almost dying part, yeah they had fun. So no, Scott, Stiles was not upset. He was not unhappy with his life and he was no wallowing in self pity. He was fine. F-I-N-E.  _Fine_. 

 

 

He was more upset that he was no longer getting any than the fact that he no longer had a girlfriend.

 

 

But let it be said that Stiles Stilinski is not a smart man, because he is. And he knew just who could cure his lonely nights. Derek Hale. He'd seen Derek eyeing him ever since he and Malia got together, he could see the way his eyes would flare blue for a moment when she got to close or scent marked him in front of Derek. He saw it, he had eyes. Hell, the whole population of Beacon Hills probably saw it! Stiles loved taking advantage of that too, constantly touching her around him, hugging her or kissing her during pack meetings, all to get a rise out of him. Derek was not as subtle as he likes to think, and hey, if Derek just so happens to be Malia's cousin, than that serves the bitch right for breaking up with him in the first place. 

 

 

Stiles walked into Derek's apartment the next night, he missed fucking in to a tight wet hole and it had already been a day, so why the hell not? He knew Malia was already all over that guy from their chemistry class, so why shouldn't Stiles be all up in Derek, literally. To say Derek was shocked when Stiles barged in was in understatement. It was nearing midnight and the wolf had already stripped down for bed, walking around his apartment in nothing but tight, black boxer briefs. The Under Armour kind that just clung to his body beautifully. Stiles couldn't help but stare, his eyes tracking the lines of Derek's hard thigh muscles, the V of his hip bones, the dark trail leading below the waistband of his boxers, Stiles could even see the slight bulge in the front, and that, that's what drew Stiles attention in as he zeroed in on it. 

 

 

"Stiles what the fuck are you doing here?" Derek growled, flashing his blue eyes, even though it did nothing, but rial Stiles up more. 

 

 

He smirked at Derek, all dark and sinister as he continued to stare at his crotch, watching the way Derek's dick jumped softly. "Malia broke up with me," he said, conversationally, finally looking up at Derek's face. It was a mix of emotions, confused, angry, slightly aroused, the tips of his ears were pink and his cheeks were already flushed. Stiles assumed it was from the scent he was giving off, and for a moment he wished he was a wolf so he could smell Derek's arousal, smell the muskiness of it, smell how much he wanted it. 

 

 

"So why are you here?" He gritted out, Stiles watched the muscle in his jaw twitch like he was trying to hold himself in check, before he dropped his gaze back down to Derek's crotch. His boxers were either shrinking or his cock was hardening. 

 

 

"I think you know why i'm here, Derek." 

 

 

He hummed his agreement, that much was obvious, Derek could smell Stiles sex as soon as he stepped in the elevator. "And if i refuse?" 

 

 

Stiles laughed, he didn't mean to but he also couldn't help it. "Do you think i'm stupid Derek?" the man gaped at him for a second, mouth opening and closing like a fish, but Stiles didn't give him time to respond. "I see the way you look at me. I saw the glares you sent your own cousins way." he huffed, locking eyes with Derek as he slowly walked towards him. "I saw the way your eyes flashed blue everytime she touched me or i touched her, you hated seeing her all over me, smelling her all over me. I bet your wolf was just begging to take me right there, in front of everyone, to show them all who i belong to, isn't that right?" Derek's eyes were glowing as he stared Stiles down, they were now only a few feet apart and growing closer by every step Stiles took. "You want me don't you Derek. You've always wanted me. Don't worry, i want you to." He was close enough to touch Derek now and he reached a hand out to grab Derek's hair and pull it back, exposing his throat. "But, your cousin broke up with me and left my cock hard and throbbing and just looking for a tight wet hole to fuck into and your going to give that to me, aren't you?" He smirked at the whimpered out yes Derek gave him. "Of course you are." Stiles bit down on Derek's throat roughly, sucking in a dark bruise. "Don't you dare heal that." Stiles commanded. 

 

 

Derek whimpered as Stiles guided them towards Derek's bed, never once breaking eye contact or his hold on the older mans hair, but Derek wasn't really complaining. No, he was softly mewling and even full out moaned with Stiles tightened his grip in his hair. "Your a little shit, you know that?" Derek said once they made it to his room. They stood just a foot away from the bed and Derek tried to make his way to the bed, but Stiles held on to his hair. "What the fuck?" he growled. 

 

 

Stiles huffed again and forced Derek to his knees, he hit the ground with a hard thump and if he weren't a werewolf Stiles might've actually been concerned for him, but he wasn't, he was hard and aching and he still had his fucking clothes on. "Get to it," he shoved Derek towards his crotch. "Undress me, your cousin used to, but i bet you can do it better, can't you?" Derek growled as he kept his eyes on Stiles and brought his mouth to Stiles hard cock. He mouthed at it for a moment, causing Stiles eyes to flutter, God that felt amazing. Derek smirked around the bulge and Stiles pressed him into his jeans harder for it. "Hurry up Derek, we don't have all night." Derek popped the button easily and dragged the zipper down, forcing his pants and boxers down in one go. His hard cock sprang free and slapped against his belly, leaving a mess of pre-cum on his belly. 

 

 

Derek surged up on his knees, sucking the stickiness off easily and then going and mouthing at the tip of Stiles dick. It was a pretty dick, a good seven inches and pretty thick too, but he's seen Derek's cock before during that one fight dealing with the mermaids, he had been soaking wet and just decided to strip right there and even though he wasn't hard Stiles could just tell how thick he was and he was not ashamed to admit he drooled a little bit, what can he say? He loves thick cocks. Derek began to bob his head, deepthroating him before pulling away and gasping for air and then doing it all over again, it was mesmerizing the way Derek's cheeks were flushed pink and tears were leaking out the corner of his eyes, he's never seen Derek look so perfect, chocking on his cock. Stiles moaned as he grabbed Derek by the nape of his neck, holding him still as he thrust into his mouth hard. 

 

 

Stiles had to pull away before this ended all too soon. He forced Derek up and on to the bed, dragging off his boxers and throwing them across the room. His fists Derek's cock, enjoying the girth of him and the weight in his hands. Derek is hot below him and panting wetly towards the ceiling, eyes clenched shut and claws digging into the bed. Derek whimpers when Stiles lets go of him and moves, Stiles is quick to hush him, giving him bruising kisses as he rummages around Derek's bedside table for lube. Derek's breath hitches at the first push of Stiles fingers, but he doesn't stop just continues to fuck Derek with his skinny digit until his fucking back on it and Stiles is sliding another one in, while he sucking up Derek's moans. 

 

 

Stiles is unrelenting in his pace, scisoring him open and adding a third finger that Derek hisses through at the slight burn. Stiles hits his prostate a few times loving the way Derek mewls every time he pushes against it. "Stiles," he moans out, "Stiles i'm ready. Fuck me already." Derek's eyes are now blue constantly and he has his arms stretched above his head, holding on to the headboard for leverage. "Come on, just fuck me already." 

 

 

Stiles slips his fingers out gently, watching as Derek's hole clenches on nothing and he sobs at the emptiness. "Turn over." Derek complies easily, moving into the exact position Stiles wants him without even having to be told. "You're already better than her," Stiles sighs, running his hands down Derek's back. "She had to be taught how to present like a bitch, but you, you already know." He slaps Derek's ass hard, leaving his hand stinging and a red welt on Derek's cheek. "Fucking beautiful." he murmurs and holds Derek's cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole and then blowing on it softly, loving the way it spasms. Stiles slides in without a warning, bottoming out in one thrust and then moving his hips in and out roughly, not wanting to let Derek adjust, he wants him to feel it all, feel everything Stiles is giving him. "Fuck," Stiles groans out, pistoning his hips. "Fuck you, fuck your cousin, fuck it all." Stiles growls slamming in, hear his balls slap against Derek's ass. "Leaving me hard and aching like this. What fucking right does that bitch have?" Derek only moaned in response, his own cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs, he can feel it pulsing. "None, she has no fucking right. She thinks she can break up with me? Fine, i got her cousin instead, so fuck that bitch!" 

 

 

Derek tilted his hips up just a little more so that Stiles was hitting his prostate full on. Derek moaning and groaning beneath him. "Harder," he said, fisting his cock, trying to get closer to his orgasm. Stiles chuckled a bit before he draped himself along Derek's back, thrusting in deeper and harder. Pulling his cock out so just the head was in and then slamming back in, rocking Derek forward. "f-fu-fuck." Derek moaned, eyes rolling in to the back of his head. 

 

 

"You're a better fuck anyways and your little cunt is tighter." Derek moaned, clamping down on Stiles cock as his orgasm hit him. Thick ropes splashing across his belly and bed. Stiles groaned at the intense pressure, moving in and out quicker. Stiles bit down on Derek's neck as he came, spurting deep inside Derek's boneless body. "You moan louder too." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always prompt me on [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com)


End file.
